Ma beautée est ce qui a forgé mon narcissisme
by SushiHitsugaya
Summary: The GazettExMIYAVI. MIYAVI et Aoi sont deux mannequins très narcissique... et le pire c'est que ces deux là ne peuvent pas se voir.. mais bizarrement ils s'attirent mutuellement


Auteur: Moi  
Rating: huuum je sais pas.. vous verrez!  
Note: Voici une OS que j'avaisfait pour ma Riki-sama que je remercie pour me l'avoir corrigé!

**Ma beautée est ce qui a forgé mon narcissisme.**  
**  
**

« Moi, grand aux cheveux noir, une silhouette svelte et élancé. Musclé mais pas trop. Un teint blanc parfait. De grands yeux de biche et de jolies lèvres roses.  
Dépassé la trentaine, et pas une ride. Un torse parfait, des jambes parfaites (et c'est pareil pour mon fessier!)

Je suis tout simplement parfait! »

Voilà ce que pensaient deux personnes tous les matins, en se regardant dans le miroir.  
Deux personnes narcissiques comme on en avait jamais vu!  
En même temps, il y avait de quoi!  
Ils étaient, tous les deux, à la place numéro 1 parmi les plus beaux mannequins du Japon !

Eux, ne faisaient pas parti de la même agence, ils étaient dans les deux agences les plus influentes et les plus grandes du pays.

Mais ça, c'était avant !

Un jour tout a basculé, ce jour là, les deux PDG des deux agences décidèrent de fusionner leurs agences pour en créer une plus puissante, qui serait à la tête du pays. Un peu megalo sur les bords, les deux dirigeants se mirent à rire quelque peu diaboliquement en pensant ce que cette annonce allait provoquer comme réaction chez les deux starlettes.

Un guerre allait à coup sur éclater...

Bien évidement, avec leurs egos surdimensionné -et le mot est faible!- , ils ne trouvaient pas chaussures à leur pieds, ils enchainaient les histoires d'un soir.

Ce matin, MIYAVI de son pseudo, se réveilla difficilement et essaya de se lever mais des bras sur son torse l'en empêchaient. Ah hier soir il avait fait un plan à 3 avec deux filles. A coté de lui, des personnes, ou plutôt des choses affreuses lui tenait compagnie. Non sans rester délicat, il enleva ces bras, alla à la salle de bain. Salle de bain qui se trouvait on ne sait où... il n'était donc pas chez lui, et en plus de ça, il avait mal à la tête... Et oui gueule de bois oblige...

...

Insérant la clé dans la serrure de son appartement il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à ces deux laiderons... Argh le maquillage faisait vraiment des miracles...

Il vérifia le répondeur de son téléphone fixe, un message.

Son manager le convoquait pour une réunion...

Il se demandait bien pourquoi...

...  
Notre starlette arriva avec un léger, treeeees léger retard -de 20 minutes- à la réunion.

Il fit une entrée fracassante dans la pièce en criant :

« -Salut mes chouw! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre? »

Le grand Miyavi entendit un « pfff » agacé, il se tourna et vit Aoi, le petit brun le regardait avec mépris.

« -pitoyable . Fit Aoi

-pourquoi m'avez vous appelé ? demanda Miyavi s'asseyant à coté de son manager.

-tu serais arrivé plus tôt tu l'aurais su! Dit Aoi.

-oui mais vois-tu, je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de la magnifique beauté que je voyais dans le miroir.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, t'es pitoyable. »

L'ambiance commençait à devenir tendue, les deux bruns se lancèrent des regards noirs.

Pour calmer les tensions(ou du moins essayer) le manager de Miyavi expliqua pourquoi il l'avait fait venir.

Ça y'est la guerre était déclaré, la guerre des mannequins. « Qui sera le plus beau sur les photos d'eux en duo? »  
Voila la question que se posait Miyavi, qui savait la réponse d'avance, ce sera lui !

Déterminé comme jamais, il commença à prendre encore plus soin de lui, cela faisait presque peur, il voulait être à tout prix le meilleur, même si il avait déjà la sensation de l'être...

...

Aoi était assit tranquillement à la cantine de l'agence, devant sa salade, et se demandait vraiment pourquoi, mais alors pourquoi on lui avait attitré ce débile profond comme coéquipier pour le photoshoot... Il maudit Kami-sama, sérieusement cette grande perche lui tapait sur les nerfs...

Quand on parle du loup...

« -oh! Tu te prends pour une vache, tu mange de l'herbe! Ah non en fait pour un lapin, tu manges des carottes!  
-Abrutit ! C'est de la salade! Et la salade c'est bon pour la ligne! Ensuite les carottes c'est bon pour le teint. D'ailleurs tu devrais en prendre car le tient est moche comme ta face, en plus tu a un bouton sur le bout du nez. »

C'est comme cela que MIYAVI partit en courant et en criant quand il sut qu'il avait un « bouton » sur le nez...

Satisfait de sa victoire, Aoi se remit à manger, le sourire aux lèvres. Il était vraiment heureux de son coup ! Il était fier de lui, au moins il sera tranquille jusqu'à cette après-midi...

...

L'enfer durait depuis maintenant 1 bonne heure, ils posaient tous les deux cote à cote et se défiaient du regard

« -Bon, maintenant rapprochez-vous, séduisez-vous. Dit le photographe.  
-Il va tomber immédiatement sous mon charme ! Déclara MIYAVI.  
-C'est plutôt toi qui va succomber, vu mon incroyable beauté. Lâcha Aoi."

Miyavi plaça sa main sur la joue de son vis a vis et la laissa glisser tout le long, lui murmurant d'une voix chaude et suave : « tu vas tomber raide dingue de moi »

Aoi complètement blasé, faisait comme si de rien était.

« - Bouge plus sensuellement tes hanches Aoi ! Soit plus souple dans tes mouvements!  
-Si tu veux, on se fait un plan cul que je te montre mes mouvements de hanches digne d'un dieu. Lâcha Miyavi l'oreille d'Aoi. »

Ah il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu avec lui, il allait être servi.

Aoi glissa sa main au creux des reins de Miyavi et lui donna un cou de reins collant leur deux bassin l'un a l'autre et le regardant sensuellement.

« - Tu sais, moi aussi je peux être aussi sexy que toi. Fit l'ébène à la grande perche. »

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ils ne purent détacher leur regard l'un de l'autre, il y avait comme une attirance entre eux, qui les poussait à se rapprocher de plus en plus.

La suite de la séance photo se fit dans une ambiance assez spéciale. Non pas tendue, loin de là. La hache de guerre était enterré, c'était comme si quelque chose, un sentiment plus fort, mais surtout différent était né.

Quand ils eurent fini, ils allèrent tous deux dans la loge où ils devaient aller se changer. D'un mouvement commun, ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre, échangeant des tendres baisers où leurs langues se cherchaient, dansaient ensemble puis se séparaient.

Miyavi glissa ses mains lelong des reins de son vis-à-vis et le colla encore plus à lui. Sa langue partie à la découverte de la peau si douce, si blanche et si laiteuse d'Aoi. Le plus petit pencha sa tête pour laisser à Miyavi un plus grand terrain de jeu et glissa ses doigts dans la douce chevelure de celui-ci, s'amusant avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux tout en gémissant sous cette douce torture.

Ils collèrent leurs front l'un contre l'autre tout en se dévorant des yeux.

« -Désormais tu m'appartiens, tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi. Fit Miyavi »

Ce sentiment, qui était indescriptible, qui les faisais les haïr était puissant...  
Ils ne voulaient pas l'admettre, cette attirance qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Mais ça y est, ils étaient enfin l'un dans les bras de l'autre et ne faisaient plus qu'un dans cette douce et longue étreinte où tout leur sentiments étaient mit à nue.

Cette nuit a été bercé par les cris et les gémissements de ces deux androgynes qui vécurent la nuit qui marqua le début de leur histoire...


End file.
